A Little Too Not Over You
by S4JM
Summary: When he sees her, sometimes he tries to hide what he feels inside. And he turns around, she's with him now. One-sided LenKaho. One-shot.


A/N: I've started this a long time ago but I was either too busy or too lazy to update. This one is inspired by David Archuleta's A Little Too Not Over You.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro nor do I own A Little Too Not Over You by David Archuleta.

* * *

**A Little Too Not Over You**

Len Tsukimori is famous.

He is beyond famous.

Good looks, phenomenal talent, wealthy, not to mention, well-known family and the fame that any wannabe would've wish to be surrounded with.

Len Tsukimori is almost perfect.

Well, almost.

One more competition and Len Tsukimori made his mark in the music industry permanently.

And hell yeah, it should be easy for someone like him.

* * *

**-THE COMPETITION-**

The host stood still on the stage, waiting to gain attention from the audience. The host, then, clears her throat in attempt to gain attentions and failed.

But the host decided to begin anyway, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

The audience instantly stops chattering and turns their attention to the host.

"We are gathered here, today, on a very special occasion, the 10th Japan Duo Musical Instruments Competition. As you all know, this competition only requires two contestants from all the entries and the evaluation from the audition. The contestants will be chosen by the panel of judges afterwards. For now, I will explain how the competition works. The competition is performed five times, in other words, five selections by each contestant. Every few weeks, the participants will have to perform for each selection," the host explained, before gesturing to the judges. "The judges will decide the winner of the competition."

The audience chattered, wondering who will be in the competition while the host continues, "Judges, you may select the participants."

The judges scrambled through all the entries and evaluations. After a couple of minutes passed, the judges took two entries, isolating it from all the entries before discussing.

Meanwhile, Len Tsukimori sat elegantly in his reserved VIP zone, slowly sipping his tea without any pressure at all. He was just waiting for his name to be announced. Obviously, he didn't think any of the contestants would be challenging enough for him.

Tsukimori silently snorted at that particular thought.

The only reason he was here because a friend of his, an annoying one, challenged him to win another one of this musical competition.

The judges nodded to each other and handed the host two names written on each two cards. As the host retrieved it, she turned to the microphone and starts announcing.

"May I have your attentions, please, ladies and gentlemen? The names of the two participants are currently in my hand."

The audiences stop talking, allowing the host to announce the names of the contestants, while, Len Tsukimori continues drinking his tea, rolling his eyes at the enthusiasm of the audience.

"The two contestants are…"

Most of the audience leaned forward as if that would help them to hear well.

"Len Tsukimori…"

Some audience slightly applauded while the rest of them whispered to each other on who the second contestant was. But they all knew very well. Whoever was selected as the unlucky second participant, will certainly with no doubts at all, have a hard time against Tsukimori or worse, stands no chance at all.

"And…"

Tsukimori took another sip of his tea as the host clears her throat before she starts announcing.

"Aoi Kaji."

Tsukimori almost choked on his tea and is coughing critically at the mention of the familiar name. Meanwhile, the audience applauded for the contestants.

"Are you alright, sir?" one of Tsukimori's bodyguards asked.

"I'm fine."

"That is all for the opening ceremony. We hope to see you in two weeks," the host finished announcing, while the audience moved to leave the auditorium.

After calming himself down, Tsukimori began his quest in spotting Aoi Kaji among the audience. After no more than five minutes, Tsukimori successfully completed his mission. He found Aoi Kaji coming from a door which has a sign that indicates 'restroom'.

Tsukimori's eyes trailed Aoi Kaji, watching where he's heading to.

Little did Tsukimori know that he might be making a greater discovery than Aoi Kaji…

"Aoi-kun! You did it! You made it!" a vaguely familiar female voice squealed in delight.

"Really?!" Kaji grinned broadly at the news. "Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am!" the female nodded frantically.

"Yes!" Kaji shot his fist in the air, indicating his contentment of being able to join the high-class music competition.

"This is so cool! Finally, you're in a competition!"

"Yeah, I know."

"But," Kaji started, touching the female companion's hand while averting his gaze to the eyes of the figure before him. "It's all thanks to you."

Tsukimori braced himself before turning his head towards the conversation between the people that are familiar to him.

His eyes widen as a small blush slowly crept to his face.

A realization struck him.

That was it.

That was her.

That was what he was looking for all along.

That was he was missing.

That was what haunted him ever since.

That was Kahoko Hino.

The girl that he once loved.

And still loves.

Meanwhile, Kaji holds the hand of the woman standing in front of him before pulling her close, embracing her. "Thank you, Kahoko."

* * *

Tsukimori was upset.

For whatever reason, he was upset.

The fact that Kaji hugged her was one of the factors.

But the fact that they were on first name basis, it totally annoyed him to death. He never got the chance to call her 'Kahoko'. Nor does he have the opportunity to embrace her romantically.

Tsukimori sat down, taking a five minutes break from his practice. His playing was the one that was greatly affected by his emotions.

Tsukimori sighed heavily. He had to focus.

The competition is getting closer and he has to perform at his best.

Not more than five minutes, Tsukimori resumed practicing, striving to focus on achieving excellence in practice instead.

* * *

**-FINAL SELECTION-**

Tsukimori walked on the stage, holding his violin in his right hand. He bowed, staring at audience as the audience did the same as well. His golden eyes landed on the female he once knew- Kahoko Hino.

Hino, whose eyes were set on Tsukimori's performance, locked eyes with Tsukimori.

Tsukimori, then, began playing his violin. By the second verse, almost all of the audience were totally engrossed in listening to the melancholy piece Tsukimori was playing.

And before they know it, the piece had ended and Tsukimori have already bowed.

Tsukimori headed to the backstage as soon as possible.

"That was great," Kaji praised Tsukimori, ignoring the fact that Tsukimori was giving him the cold shoulder.

Kaji then, turned away as soon as Tsukimori nodded at him and walked to where the refreshments are served.

Tsukimori began his search on the Hino but then failed miserably. Tsukimori ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. Eventually, Tsukimori decided to head to a room specially provided for him for the competition purpose. But before he could, one of the backstage workers stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we're back on air in five minutes. We need you to get ready," the worker said with hints of hesitation, as he was intimidated by the famous figure before him.

Tsukimori glared at him; clearly he was not in the mood.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. If you don't mind, please follow me," the guy said, asking Tsukimori in the best way possible.

Tsukimori sighed before trailing behind the timid worker.

"Okay. We're on air in five minutes. Get ready," the person in charge ordered as soon as Tsukimori got there.

Kaji stood beside Tsukimori, preparing himself before looking at Tsukimori.

"Tsukimori, huh?" Kaji started.

Tsukimori turned his head to face Kaji.

"You know, you look awfully familiar to me. Do we know each other?" Kaji asked sarcastically.

"No," Tsukimori replied coldly with no hints of hesitation at all, not even bothered to look at him.

Kaji was about to open his mouth to respond when the person in charge interrupted.

"Go on stage. We're about to start."

Kaji walked on to the stage, followed by Tsukimori to the positions that they were assigned to.

Kaji looked at Hino, who was also looking at him and at the same time, they smiled at each other.

Noticing the public display of affection between Kaji and Hino, Tsukimori could not help but look away while burning in jealousy.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host started as soon as they were on air, in the same time, gaining the attention of the audience.

"This year's competition has been very interesting and worthwhile according to the judges. Therefore, without further wait, I am proud to announce the winner of the 10th Japan Duo Musical Instruments Competition, Len Tsukimori."

The audience, including Kaji, applauded, not surprised at all by the outcome of the competition.

* * *

Tsukimori was just about to head home when a voice called out his name.

"Hey, Tsukimori!" Kaji called.

Tsukimori turned his head, looking at Kaji. "What?"

"Care to join me and Kahoko," Kaji started as Tsukimori flinched at the mention of Hino's first name. "For dinner?"

Tsukimori was about to decline the offer but Kaji intersected him, dragging him forcefully.

"Come on, let's go."

Tsukimori glared at him with his deadliest glare of his entire glares.

Once Kaji and Tsukimori got to the cafe, Tsukimori saw Hino sitting at one of the tables at the cafe. Hino was texting her friend on her cell phone when Kaji approaches the table Hino was sitting at as Tsukimori silently followed behind him.

"Hey," Kaji greeted, kissing her cheeks.

"Hey," Hino smiled, looking up from her cell phone and to Kaji.

"Remember Tsukimori?" Kaji asked, gesturing to Tsukimori.

Tsukimori stared at Hino as she did the same with her eyes widened.

It has been a very long time, indeed.

Kaji, who notices the tension, decides to break the silence.

"How about we order the food first?" Kaji suggested, startling both Hino and Tsukimori.

"Sure," Hino responded.

"I know," Hino said, laughing along with Kaji.

While they were laughing, Kaji's cell phone rang, indicating a call.

Kaji took out his cell phone before excusing himself to answer the call.

"Excuse me, I need to answer the call," Kaji excused himself.

"Okay," Hino said.

As Kaji went to answer his call, Hino and Tsukimori sat silently in their seats, both of them shifting uncomfortably in awkward silence surrounding them.

That was it.

Tsukimori sighed heavily before finally attempting to start a conversation with the girl he hasn't met in many years.

"Hino-san."

Hino shifted her gaze to Tsukimori. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

Tsukimori stared at Hino before saying, "About us."

Hino looked away. "There's nothing to be said about us. There never were us."

"I know."

Tsukimori sighed before confessing, "Hino, I love you."

Hino widens her eyes and a blush spread across her face by Tsukimori's sudden confession.

"I-I-I...," Hino stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"I...," Tsukimori began awkwardly. "I just want to know how you feel."

Hino gazed into Tsukimori's eyes, "I-I felt the same way. I-I loved you, Tsukimori-kun."

­­Tsukimori widens his eyes, which filled with hopes that there would be a way for them to be together. "You do?"

"Yes, I did," Hino admits, emphasizing on the word 'did'. "I did, Tsukimori-kun. I did."

"Oh," Tsukimori utters, devastated. "So, you and Kaji are together now?"

"Yeah. We are," Hino said.

"Are you happy now, Hino-san?" Tsukimori asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes. I am."

"Oh. Well, I should leave now," Tsukimori said, getting up from his chair.

Once he stood up, Tsukimori stopped himself before leaving.

Tsukimori turned his head, "Say thanks to Kaji for me."

Hino stared at Tsukimori, slowly nodding.

"And, good night, Hino-san," Tsukimori wished Hino before turning his back to her.

Hino felt tears running down her cheeks as she watched the man that she once loved walked out of her life forever.

He was too late.

* * *

A/N: This story is, by far, the most cheesiest story I've evr written. I hate putting ILY in a story but I guess I had no choice. Anyways, How was it? Tsukimori's not too out of character, is he? Reviews are very, very much appreciated.


End file.
